Una Mision
by Saku Uchiha-Akatsuki Chan
Summary: Sakura va a una mision con sasuke muchas cosas pueden pasar xD pesimo sumary xD comentarios xD


Muy bien este fic es de Sasusaku espero que les guste xD y que me dehen comentarios xDD

**Pareja: SasuxSaku**

**Anime:Naruto**

**Genero: Romance**

**Una Misión**

**por:** _Akatsuki Uchiha_

Ya habían pasado 3 años después de derrotar a Orochimaru, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea pero aun quería vengarse de su hermano Itachi, y en el resurgimiento de su clan ,esta mas guapo que antes y su comportamiento no ha cambiado mucho que digamos, Naruto aun sigue con la idea de seguir siendo Hokage y hacerse más fuerte, su obsesión por el ramen sigue creciendo mas sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre pero por alguna extraña razón se ha vuelto últimamente guapo jejeje; y yo Sakura, ya no soy una debilucha que siempre solían rescatar cuando estaba en peligro, soy mas hábil, tengo nuevas técnicas gracias a La Hokage Tsunade, ya no soy una chiquilla que solía pensar solo en el amor, ahora soy mas madura e independiente, por ahora yo soy la que siempre planea las estrategias para derrotar al enemigo, o sea soy la inteligente de el grupo, siempre me llevo los honores cuando volvemos de las misiones yo siempre me gano la atención de todos...

Esta vez yo iré a una misión con Sasuke, en realidad estoy nerviosa, pero yo se que el siempre será frió e insoportable, nunca me dirá nada en el camino, eso lo se, siempre lo hace, pero esta es la primera misión que voy yo sola con Sasuke ya que Naruto esta en otra misión con Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten y Chouji...

Por un momento Sasuke se detiene en una gran y hermoso lago a las afueras de la aldea y voltea a verme, por un momento sentí un susto en el estomago, esa mirada tan profunda me hacia sentir incomoda, sentí como me veía de arriba abajo, era como si estuviera estudiando cada parte de mi cuerpo, así que yo lo mire extrañada y el al ver mi mirada volteo y siguió caminado. Yo como la idiota que soy le seguí…pero presentí que esto no era una misión, era extraño pero eso sentía, sin embargo el caminaba sin voltear a ver si yo lo seguía, era como si no le importara mi presencia así que yo le dije

Que es lo que pasa Sasuke? No entiendo a donde piensas ir, por ese lado no queda la aldea oculta de la Cascada

El no me respondió y siguió caminando yo no aguante mas ya que me estaba ignorando le grite

YA ME TIENES HARTA! SIEMPRE ME ESTAS IGNORANDO! ES MUY DESCORTES DE TU PARTE! SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO CADA DIA MAS EMPEORAS TE COMPORTAS INMADURAMENTE! AUN ERES UN NIÑO! TONTO! NUNCA ME RESPONDES A LO QUE TE PREGUNTO! ERES UN IDIOTA!

Yo estaba muy enojada y eso fue lo que le dije …el se pare secamente y luego volteo y me miro con mas frialdad en sus ojos , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya estaba en frente de mi estaba muy cerca de mi y con su mano me agarro el cuello con gran fuerza y caminaba hacia donde estaba un árbol y me estampo en el y me dijo

Mejor te vez con tu boca cerrada niña genio….además estos tres últimos años te has puesto muy bella así que mejor cierra tu bocota y deja el mal genio quieres?-me dijo con su mirada aun fría y seriedad en su voz

No me da la gana este es mi carácter….suéltame me haces daño-dije yo con gran dificultad y me soltó cuando yo recupere mi aliento, Salí corriendo de aquel lugar pero no pude ya que el me tomo de la cintura y me dijo

A donde vas? Tu tienes una misión conmigo! Y debes cumplirla-me dijo susurrándome en el oído pero el me lo dijo con ternura…fue un cambio en su voz muy extraño yo quede sorprendida al escucharlo hablar de esa forma….yo volteo a verlo y me mira de una forma dulce y yo sin saber que hacer no hago nada no digo nada no sabia nada así que el me dijo

Eres la chica mas bella que yo eh visto en toda mi vida….estas muy hermosa como ya te lo había dicho….Sakura yo te amo… siempre lo haré….-eso fue lo que el me dijo así que yo le iba a decir que también lo amaba pero no me dejo hablar ya que me había besado con desesperación, me sentí tan bien , al fin el me había correspondido desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirle de nuevo cuanto lo amaba pero…algo siempre me decía que no …así que callé este amor que por tanto tiempo había guardado solo para el…

Luego de ese desesperado beso por parte de el yo lo abrase y le dije….

Yo también te he amado Sasuke, mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaron, siguen intactos desde hace años….te amo demasiado y no quiero que te vayas o que me abandones por alguna otra chica….-yo solo estaba feliz yo lo abrazaba fuerte y este me tomo del mentón y me dijo….

No te preocupes princesa, yo no te dejaría por nada del mundo por que yo siempre te amare no hasta la muerte…si no hasta la eternidad –el me dijo eso con gran sinceridad en los ojos y su voz era muy tierna, solo al escucharlo salieron lagrimas de mis ojos y mi mirada se torno mas feliz de lo que estaba –el me sonreía y yo lloraba feliz, luego limpio mis lagrimas y mi beso con gran ternura en los labios….

Desde ahí sasuke y yo empezamos a salir y somos la pareja mas feliz de Konoha

Por suerte fui correspondida por el chico de mis sueños, y siempre lo seré, se que esta felicidad me durara mucho eso lo se……

Esa fue nuestra misión….y la completamos satisfactoriamente….

**----------------------------------**

**bueno aki esta espero comentarios de ustedes xDDD **

**gueno gueno bye! **


End file.
